The Continuing Story of Lucy and Jude
by Moss-Agate
Summary: ATU Jude was longing to get to her. He wished more than anything he could fly, but of course gravity would never permit. She was on one building and he on the other. They were only a few yards away, but in their minds, it was a whole universe...


This is chock full of "Beatle-isms" as I would say and I definitely give credit to Mr. Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, and Starkey.

I altered a few minor things from the movie such as the color of Jude's shoes and Lucy's sweater for symbolic purposes.

Well, I hope you like it...

_THE CONTINUING STORY OF LUCY AND JUDE_

_For Lauren and Heather:_

_My strawberries in the field, my endless rain in paper cups._

_My "Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery." _

Jude, stationed at the rooftop, gazed with sheer affection at the beauty far away from him. Her lips quivered, but still turned upward in a smile as she listened to the melodious tune erupting from his mouth. Her sky blue eyes sparkled, as diamonds formed with each tear shed.

_Love is all you need._

He sang out, a plea for Lucy to hear. He wanted to scream the words at her from across the universe, whisper them softly into her ear as he held her close. In any way at all just so she would fully absorb it.

Tears escaped his coffee bean eyes as well, though he didn't care. Lucy always had him emitting thoughts, feelings and actions that were highly expressive and sometimes foreign. She was the epicenter of his creativity, the reason he left Liverpool and came back for good, and of course, there was something in the way she moved. She was his and he was hers. Nothing could break them apart. Not even Maxwell's silver hammer.

Jude was longing to get to her. He wished more than anything he could fly, but of course gravity would never permit. She was on one building and he on the other. They were only a few yards away, but in their minds, it was a whole universe- with words flowing out in all directions, from the voices of street dwellers, from their own private lips, like endless rain into a paper cup. It drowned out their voices, their thoughts.

He needed to reach her, to hold her hand…her face, anything. Lucy closed her eyes and pictured Jude standing before her, while listening to Prudence and Sadie continue to sing in the background. She opened them again, and gasped inwardly. Jude was nowhere to be found. What if she was imagining? What if her mind was playing tricks again? After all, Dr. Robert's party had done a number on her. Breathing vehemently she bolted for the stairs. Fresh tears silently crept down her cheeks, onto her lips, stinging, salty as they were. She raced down the stair well as fast as her feet could go, muttering that "Jude better be down there." As she came to another of the endless switches she knocked into who she thought to be an innocent civilian. However, as she fully took in his appearance, prepared to apologize, her eyes widened. Euphoria curled around her like a ribbon, choking her with more tears and a mangled cry of, "_Jude." _

She threw herself into his arms, waiting with no time for a response. He gave a trifle of a laugh and squeezed her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and immediately toyed with the soft ends of his hair-one of her simple pleasures. She dragged her head down to his chest and inhaled deeply. Cigarettes and paint. It was different, but certainly appetizing. He stroked her hair gingerly at first, then weaving his hands through it. Gripping it, feeling it.

Her tears were still at it, penetrating his sweater. He brought her up by the chin, their faces leveling. She touched his cheeks, his nose, his eyebrows. He was perplexed by the urgent manner she went about and reached to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Easy love…don't cry," he said soothingly. He grabbed her hands, planting kisses on both, warming their frosty exterior.

"Oh God, Jude. Is it really you?" she asked with continued rush.

"Of course it's me. Why would you think not?" he asked in earnest.

She sighed deeply, "Because, I saw you and then I closed me eyes and you were gone. For a second I thought you weren't really there at all. I'm not in my right mind sometimes." She finished off her statement in embarrassment, cheeks blushing amid heat, as she played nonchalantly with the button on his coat. He smiled and shook his head at her.

He swooped down and kissed her square on the lips. She was at first startled and then yelped with delight. They attacked each others mouth feverishly, possessing more passion than ever. Their lips in a jumble, a strawberry built up in waiting, then exploding with joy from the rush of reuniting. Red was everywhere- on Lucy's crimson knit sweater, on Jude's fiery hi-tops, on their lips, flushed and raw from the heat of warm breath, once cold. Red was on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, between them, inside them, in the very atmosphere. Strawberry red, the color of their love, radiated through the stairwell, enveloping them, drowning out their senses.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, they came apart; each gulping for air, with swollen, _red_ lips, _red_ cheeks.

"Well…now you know…I'm here and I'm real," he said exasperatedly. Lucy giggled at herself and leaned against him on the railing.

"You were eating strawberries again, weren't you?" she said, mock serious. He smiled, quite impishly. Lucy laughed, loud and boisterous. She couldn't remember the last time she had done so in such a way.

"Dr. Robert will have to take us to strawberry fields sometime," she mentioned casually.

Jude wrapped his arms around her again. He moved his hands up and down her back in a comforting nature.

"Jude…I'm sorr-" she began. He put his hand to her mouth for silence.

"Don't…don't say it. It was both our faults. It's past us," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She kissed him swiftly and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jude, I swear…if we ever get separated again for whatever reason…look in the sky. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes…she's gone…but only just."

He kissed her forehead, and murmured in her ear, barely audible, "I love you, Lucy in the sky." Her ear tickled from his breath and her whole body crawled with butterflies.

"I love you too, Judey-Jude." She whispered, running her hands through his hair, sighing with bliss.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds. _


End file.
